Blood Stained Feathers
by Animeg
Summary: Hitomi has a vision in which she sees Van's death in the near future. But who is this mysterious woman holding him? Can Hitomi figure out and save Van before it's to late? Read and find out!!! ---Chapter 2 is FINALLY up!!! ^.~
1. Prologue

Announcements: Hi!!! this is my first fanfic, so please don't flame me. Read and enjoy!!! ^.~ (This story takes place after the last episode of the Escaflowne series, so for those who don't know about the earlier series, it's going to be kind of hard to follow the story.) Oh!! Don't forget to review!!! Hee Hee!!! ^.^  
Disclaimer: I don't own Escaflowne so don't sue me, but this story belongs to me.  
  
  
  
Blood Stained Feathers  
By: Animeg  
  
  
  
Prologue  
  
  
"Sayonara, Yukari!" Hitomi said as she walked around the corner.  
"Sayonara, Hitomi!" Came the reply.  
Hitomi looked up at the sky. It was late evening and the moon hung high in the sky, just barely visible.  
'I wonder if Van still misses me.' She thought to herself.  
She closed her eyes and could still remember the young king, the young boy, who saved her many times.  
When she got home, she went to her room and landed on the bed first, her face hitting the soft pillow. Exams had taken most of her time in school, and stayed up late to study for them. But now it was over, no more exams for the rest of the summer break.  
She turned on her back and reached for the pendant around her neck, it wasn't there. Noticing this she sat up and looked frantically around for it. She didn't see it anywhere! Hitomi stopped looking around and stared at the floor, then sighed heavily.  
'I remember...' She thought. 'I remember now, I gave it to Van before I left Gaea.'  
She lay back down on her bed and stared at the blank white ceiling. Just then a small tear crept down her cheek. It had been months since she last heard from Van. From time to time she would see the white glowing feather, telling her he was thinking of her. But lately, there wasn't anything that gave her a clue; it was like he never existed. An idea then hit her.  
'Maybe the Taro Cards will tell me.' She thought.  
She got up from her bed and went to the small desk where her cards were patiently waiting. The little deck was stacked neatly in the right corner of her desk where they had collected dust over the months. She stared at the cards and hesitated to grab the deck of cards.  
Memories came flooding into her head from the past use of these cursed cards. She remembered how Folken wanted a world where no one relied on anyone or anything, and how these cards made the wrong destiny. Her hand hovered over the cards, deciding whether or not to give them a try. She shook her head at the thought of Folken again and smiled to herself.  
"Hey, it's just for fun!" She said aloud and grabbed the little blue deck.  
She took a seat and was about to pick the first card when she saw a feather in front of her. She looked at it and smiled softly, but looked at it again and turned slightly pale. The feather was it's usual white color, with it's usual white glow, but somehow had red on it.  
"Is...is that blood?!" She said as she reached for the feather, which quickly disappeared before she could touch it.  
'No, no! It can't be blood!' She repeated over and over to herself. 'Van's alright, I just know it!'  
She then looked at the cards in her tightly gripped hand.  
'If this is the only way to know...'  
Quickly she arranged the cards in the order she usually did, and was about to pick the last card. The card that would tell her Van's near future. She took a deep breath and turned the card. She gasped. It revealed to be the Le Motre (Death) card.  
She shook her head. She turned her attention at the rest of the cards, reading them like a book.   
'He is fine right now, and it is peaceful. But there will soon be a test, a difficult test in which he will....'  
She looked at Le Motre.  
'This is just for fun...it probably won't happen. No! It won't happen!' She thought deeply. 'No...Maybe it's because I didn't shuffle the deck. Yeah. That's it!'  
She took the cards off the desk quickly and shuffled them the best she could. Slowly she put the cards on the desk in their order, and wasn't paying attention to any of them. All she wanted to see was that last card. She slowly turned the last card.  
Death was in her hand again. She turned pale as she noticed the other cards revealed the same they had a minute ago. Proclaiming at the present there was peace, but in the future there was a test that resulted in...death.  
In shock, she looked at the Death card again, starring at it like it was some kind of death sentence of the future. The Death's card grim reaper, then turned it's head and looked at her for the second time. She gasped.  
"No! No! Not this again!" She shouted as she was rapped by Death and darkness.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
She stood somewhere...somewhere in complete darkness and silence.  
She looked around desperately, trying to figure out where she was. Just then a small glowing feather fell, and landed in her now outstretched hands. The feather looked similar to the one she just saw in her room...White with Red. She dropped in fear and saw that it disappeared once it hit, supposedly, the ground. When she looked up, she saw it was raining these red stained feathers all around her. Each glowing there little white glow, yet with a stain of red. In the distance, she thought she saw something, a figure on the ground. Noticing this, she ran towards it through the raining feathers, and froze when she neared the figure.  
There in front of her, was an angel...a fallen angel, face down of the ground. It's wings lay limply on it, covering its head and most of its body. The wings also were red stained...with blood. Hitomi took a small step forward toward it. The angel lay in a pool of blood that surrounded it. She gringed at the sight, and struggled to see who this angel was in front of her. She knew who it was, but kept the thought out. She slowly moved around the figure, and made her way to see the face. She turned head sideways to try to look under the wing, and stopped frozen and pale. Slowly she stood up and stepped away from the figure while putting a hand to her mouth, then it hit her.  
"Van!!" She shouted loudly as tears poured from her eyes.  
She ran towards the now, far away body, and was thrusted back whenever she neared it. She couldn't get near enough without being thrusted back. She managed to get to a couple of feet away from him, and decided to stand there or she would be thrust back once more. It tortured her to look at Van, helpless and dead. Then in the shadows came a chuckle. Hitomi quickly looked to see who it was and found it coming from Van's direction. She strained to see who this person was, laughing at this matter at hand. A shadowed figure came into slight view, but stayed hidden. The figure approached Van and knelt next to him.  
"Stay away from him!!" Hitomi shouted angrily at the laugher.  
The figure just ignored Hitomi's words and continued to get closer. It then picked him up somewhat and put his limp head against their chest. The figure embraced the limp, and bloody Van. It then proceeded to say something.  
"I knew...I knew I'd get you Van." It said evilly.  
"The voice is a woman's?!" Hitomi exclaimed.  
The figure chuckled once more, then looked with icy cold eyes at Hitomi.  
"I knew...I'd get you too...Hitomi." It said coldly.  
Hitomi looked wide-eyed at the figure. How did this woman know her name?! But it was already too late; Hitomi felt a sharp and agonizing pain in her chest, which sent her to her knees. She looked down and saw that she was now bleeding, and saw it bleed through her uniform. She coughed and spit the blood onto the floor next to her. She put her hand on her chest as there was another searing pain. Hitomi then quickly looked at the woman, who was laughing at her. Another searing pain, and Hitomi collapsed.  
"Van...." Hitomi managed to say, before everything went dark.   
  
  
  
That's it for the Prologue. Please Review and tell me if you enjoyed it. I hope to have Chapter 1 up soon. So keep reading!!!! Byyeeee!!! ^.~  



	2. Chapter 1

Announcements: Hello again! Here is what you have been waiting for Chapter 1!!! Yay!! ^.^ So enjoy and don't   
forget to review!!!  
Disclaimer: No, I don't own Escaflowne, sadly, but I wish I did. ^_^;  
  
Blood Stained Feathers  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
  
Hitomi woke up with a start, a quickly fell back on the bed as a searing pain filled her chest. She was somehow laying   
in this bed, in this room that she didn't recognize. Once the pain subsided, she sat up and checked to see what had happened   
to her. She slowly peeked under the shirt of the uniform. Nothing. She sighed in relief and took a look around. She lay in this   
small bed, in this small room, and could here the faint sound of propellers. She made her way to the window and peeked out.   
The treetops could be seen below her, as well as other small objects such as houses and people. Two spheres balanced in the   
deep blue sky. The land was green and nothing disturbed this peace.  
"I must be in Gaea." She said amazed.  
Everything had changed from the last time she had seen this place. The scars of the massive war had disappeared from the   
planet.  
"The last time I saw this place, everything was barren and burned. Now everything is so green!" She said still astonished.  
Knowing that this was surely Gaea, Hitomi quickly turned around and remembered why she had wanted to come here.   
She checked one more time to make sure she was alright.  
'That's funny. I swore it just hurt a minute ago. There isn't any sign of blood or injury. So why did it hurt a minute ago?'   
She thought.  
Quickly she ran to the door and found it locked.  
"Locked!" She cursed under her breath.  
She banged on the metal door hoping someone would here her.  
"Come on, come on, I need to warn Van." She said to the door.  
Just then there was a click and the door flew open, causing Hitomi to stumble back.  
"I see that you're up." Said a person as they entered the room.  
Hitomi got her balance back and studied the person's face. The man looked familiar but older looking.  
"Gaddes?!" She said confused.  
The man laughed lightly.  
"Yeah, it's me. Alan wanted to see you once you were up. He should be coming any minute now." A few moments of   
silence followed.  
Hitomi remembered the man, Alan. He had liked her and had even asked her to marry him, but she had declined. She   
remembered how they had kissed on the bridge when it was raining, and Van. Poor Van had been watching it all. Hitomi shook   
the memories out of her head.  
"Um…Gaddes." She said confused. "How did I get here? To Gaea?"  
Gaddes thought a moment before he spoke.  
"Well, we were flying to one of Austuria's new posts when we saw a pillar of light come down from the sky." He paused   
and looked at the confused Hitomi's face. "We knew it was you and landed in a nearby clearing. Once we found you… you   
were unconscious on ground. It was funny because you usually come down with Van. Then we brought you here."   
Hitomi stared at the ground in wonder.  
'That's right! How come Van wasn't there? Did I get teleported while I was having the vision?' She thought.  
The sound of running footsteps came louder and louder as someone approached the small room. A man with long blond hair   
turned the corner and entered the room.  
"Hitomi!!" He said happily slightly out of breath.  
Gaddes walked out quietly without saying another word. Hitomi looked up slowly at the man she once loved, and blushed   
slightly.  
"He..Hello Alan." She said in a quiet shy voice.  
"Oh Hitomi!! I haven't seen you in months!" He said as he hugged her tightly.  
Hitomi's face glowed a bright crimson red.  
"I'm glad you're okay, Hitomi. You had me worried there." He said softly into her ear.  
"A…Alan!" Hitomi managed to stutter out.  
She gently pushed him away from her, and took a step back. Looking at the blond in shock, then her eyes soften.  
"Alan. You know I love Van."  
Alan turned his back to Hitomi and tried to forget those horrible words.  
"I sent a message to Van telling him you were here." He said not to happily.  
Hitomi smiled then gasped as the vision quickly replayed in her head. She started to fall unconscious but Alan had caught her.   
"Hitomi? Hitomi are you alright?" He asked.  
A pain surged through her chest and she grabbed the bow of her uniform.  
"It's Van…" She said in pain.  
Alan looked at her again, eyes widened.  
"What?! Has something happened to Van?"  
"No…"She said before falling unconscious.  
Alan set her gently on the bed on covered her with a blanket. He then went to the doorframe and leaned out.  
"Someone get a medic over here!" He shouted.  
Alan ran to her side as she moaned in pain.  
'She hasn't had visions ever since Zaibach was destroyed!' He thought.  
A time later, the pain in her chest still throbbed, and she moaned in pain.   
She opened her eyes halfway and saw the deep crystal blue eyes in front of her.   
"Sshh, it's okay Hitomi." He whispered to her.  
She closed her eyes once more and drifted off to sleep.  
When she awoke, the pain had stopped. She slowly rose out of bed and saw the blond staring worriedly at her.  
"Oh. Alan." She said with tears in her eyes, remembering the vision. "I have to warn Van. Before…before it's too late!"  
With that she got up and ran out of the room.  
"Hitomi, Wait!" He said to her.  
But she didn't wait; she ran full speed to wherever she thought Van was waiting.  
"Van. I have to warn Van, I have to find Van!" She said to herself.  
She heard footsteps closing in behind her.   
"Hitomi stop!" Alan shouted to her.  
"I can't I have to find Van!" She shouted over her shoulder.  
She sprinted through the ship, which seemed like a never-ending maze. Finally Alan caught up with her and grabbed her   
shoulder tightly. They both came to a sudden halt.  
Hitomi wriggled to get freed from the tight grip, but it was no use. Alan whirled her around and looked sternly at her.  
"Hitomi! You have to know this isn't the Crusade you knew! It is a different improved version. You could have gotten   
hurt." He scolded.  
Hitomi was just silent and didn't look at him. He sighed and loosened his grip on her shoulder. He was about to tell her   
something else when the young girl escaped his grip and ran down the hall. Alan sighed again.  
'What is wrong with you Hitomi?' he asked himself and pursued to catch up with the young athelete.  
All Hitomi could think about was finding and warning Van. She sharply turned the corner and smashed into someone,   
which sent the two falling to the floor. Hitomi struggled to get up and helped the person she had just run into.   
"Gomen. Gomen nasai." She said out of breath.  
The person just smiled kindly at her. Hitomi then noticed the woman with the short boyish haircut.  
"Are…you Alan's sister?" She asked not to sure of herself.  
The woman smiled and nodded politely.  
"So you must be Celena that Alan told me about." She said. "I never really got to meet you."  
The woman still only smiled then a questioning look came over her face.  
Alan finally came running around the corner and stopped barely past the two women.  
"I..see…you…have found my sister." He said out of breath.  
Hitomi just looked at the out of breath knight, then turned her attention back to the woman. The woman still had a questioning   
look on her face and looked at Alan for help. Alan finally caught his breath.  
"Celena." He said gently. "This is Hitomi. You never really met her, she's a friend of mine."  
He put a light hand on his sister's shoulder and gestured to Hitomi. His sister just continued to smile.  
"Celena doesn't talk much these days, she usually just smiles." He explained. "Hitomi, I was trying to tell you that Van   
was going to meet you at the Austuria post we're heading to."  
Hitomi sulked some.  
"But I wanted to see him now. He is usually there when the pillar of light hits me, but this time…I don't know what   
happened." A small tear fell down her cheek, then another chased after it.  
A small hand touched encouragingly on the shoulder. Hitomi looked up to see Celena comforting her, and still smiling. Hitomi   
slightly smiled. A cold blast of wind blew past them. The trio shivered from the blast.  
"What was that?" Hitomi asked.  
"I don't know." Alan said looking around. "There aren't any openings in this ship that could allow such cold wind."  
Celena quickly took her hand off Hitomi's shoulder and looked at it in horror. The pupils of her eyes quickly grew small and a   
high-pitched scream filled the air as the woman collapsed to her knees. Alan quickly made his way over to his sister's side.  
"Celena!! Celena!!" He exclaimed.  
Celena had bent over and held her head tightly.  
"What's going on?!" Hitomi exclaimed.  
"Go get help!" Alan said trying to comfort his sister at the same time.  
"Hai!" She said quickly as she was about to turn and run.  
But before she could run they both heard an all too familiar laugh.  
"Celena?" Alan asked.  
Celena quickly turned around and grabbed Alan's sword out of its sheath. She whirled around with the sword in hand. Quickly   
she grabbed Hitomi and put the sword closely to the girl's neck.  
"Celena….No! Dilandau!!" Alan exclaimed.  
Dilandau gave that famous evil grin.  
"Well, well, Alan Schezar. It's been a long time."   
  
  
  
Well, that's the end of Chapter 1. Yeah I know it's a little short. Don't worry though, Chapter 2   
will be longer. So Dilandau is back. HeHeHe…..I thought that all the Dilandau fans would want   
him back. HeHeHe….  
Also, I'm thinking of adding a little romance to this fic. So I am going to have a voting. Who   
would you want to see Hitomi with? It could be either Van, Alan, Dilandau…etc. You choose!   
I'll post the results after a week or so along with a great Chapter 2! So keep reading and thank   
you for the reviews! Bye! ^.~  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Chapter 2

Announcements: Hello, Gomen for being so late about posting this chapter. I have been so busy lately with other things. Anyway, here is a great Chapter 2 (I hope it's great...) Thank you everyone for the reviews!!! And to the people who voted in my little poll!!! Now for the results of the poll.  
You wouldn't believe the votes I got.  
* Van & Hitomi wins by 50%!!!!   
* Alan gets a sad 10%  
* Dilandau gets a surprising 20%  
* Gaddes got a 5%  
* Mole Man (yes, the mole man) got a 5% (LOL)  
* Stays alone got a 10%  
So expect Van & Hitomi together!!! Yay!!  
I'll stop now and let you read the chapter now. Don't forget to review!! (I'm holding a chapter ransom: Next chapter = 10 reviews.)  
  
Disclaimer: Yeah you know, I don't own Escaflowne or anyone in it...sigh But this plot is mine!! ^.^  
  
  
  
Hitomi gasped at the sound of the evil boy's voice, but was cut off by the blade getting dangerously close to her slender neck. She had been in this position before with that pink haired guy, and now stood rigidly still.  
"Dilandau! ....How?" Alan said puzzled.  
Dilandau just smirked, holding the blade steadily on Hitomi's neck. The white haired boy quickly looked around him.  
"Where am I?" He asked aloud.  
He then turned his gaze on the stunned Alan.  
"Doesn't matter." The devilish boy said under his breath.  
He backed away from Alan, pulling the helpless Hitomi with him. Footsteps were heard coming towards the scene. Gaddes along with some other men came running from behind the long haired blond.  
"Sir, what's going on-" Gaddes was cut off at the sight of Dilandau.  
More men came around the corner behind Dilandau. Everyone was in shock.  
"Hitomi!" Alan said under his breath, while gazing at the terrified girl in death's arms.  
But the devilish boy heard this cursed name, and his blood began to boil.  
"Hitomi!" He exclaimed looking at the girl he held hostage.  
"It's you! You're the bitch that-"  
A low delirious chuckle came from the boy.  
Two small hands suddenly grabbed the boy's death grip arm. Salt watery teardrops fell delicately on them. The boy winced and drew the sword nearer the slender throat, almost breaking the thin, white skin. Hitomi muttered some words.  
"What did you say bitch?!" Dilandau said angrily.  
Alan tried to take a step foreward.  
"No, no, no Alan Schezar." Came a quick reply from the boy, who stepped further away from the blond.  
Hitomi then muttered once again the same words.  
"What are you saying?!" Dilandau said now piercing the skin.  
Drops of blood trickled down her neck.  
Suddenly Hitomi's eyes dialated as she said the words she had been muttering the whole time.   
"I...I have to... I have to warn Van!!! The time is getting nearer!!!!" She shouted as a pillar white light covered both Dilandau and her.  
"VAN!!!" The boy managed to shout before they both disappeared.  
Alan ran to where Hitomi once stood.  
"Hitomi!! Celena!!" He said then punched the wooden wall next to him. "Damn. They're gone."  
  
  
~.~.~.~.~.~  
  
  
"Van-saaammmaaa!!!!" Merle said as she caught up with the young king.   
"Van-sama, where is Hitomi?" She asked looking with big cat eyes at the king.  
Van smiled and gave a slight chuckle.  
"I thought you didn't like Hitomi." He said smugly.  
The small cat girl glared at him.  
"I don't like her, but you do, so I have to deal with her. The sooner she's here the sooner she can leave." She said with her pointy nose in the air.  
Van and Merle had been walking to the Austuria post for the past few hours now. Van rarely used the magnificent, ancient, guymelef Escaflowne anymore. He knew how it tend to have an effect on him, and how it had almost killed him. Fanelia had been completely rebuilt, and so had the well known castle with the blue roof. He had new generals and commanders, as well as an army, but rarely called upon them. Whenever a dragon would intrude the kingdom, instead of killing it, they would befriend it. Just like Folken had taught him those many months ago. So far, he had never had to call on his army to kill anything or anyone. All was at peace.  
Before they had left Fanelia, the generals had insisted that he take guards with him on his journey. Van had graciously declined the offer and had reminded them of his experiences and his knowledge of swordsmanship.   
"We should almost be there." Van said to his companion who meowed in response. The wild black-haired boy glanced at the little jeweled pendant around his neck, and gave a silent sigh.  
'Hitomi...I can't wait to see you...again...' He thought.  
He frowned slightly.  
'But how did you get here without me knowing?'  
A noise in front of them broke his train of thought. Merle pricked up her cat-like ears and listened. The noise was coming from in front of the duo. Van slowly unsheathed his sword and stood in a defensive stance. The light of a torch could be seen coming towards them. As the dim light came closer, the distant sound of voices could be heard.  
Van was ready to attack if he need to, while Merle hid a few feet behind him.  
The voices became louder and Van still held his stance. Merle quietly came closer and peeked over his shoulder; squinting her eyes to see.  
"Hey! Aren't those are some of Alan's crew!" She exclaimed and pointed at the slightly shadowed figures.  
Van relaxed some and agreed with Merle. He sheathed the sword and slowly walked towards the men, but had his hand ready on the hilt of the sword.   
At the sight of the young king, the crew bowed. Then one of them hesitantly went up to the king.  
"We have been searching for you Van of Fanelia. We have urgent news, you must come to the post with us.  
Van exchanged a look at Merle, then nodded at the crew member.  
The group made their way through the forest until they came to a massive building. The duo both looked up in amazement at the tall walls that surrounded the inner fort. The guards saw the king, bowed, and opened the gates. Inside the walls, all hell had broken loose. Crew members and Austurian elite knights ran around, giving information to the other. Papers were handed to the other, which were then passed to another. In the middle of this chaos was a group, tightly huddled together. Van ran to the group and pushed/pulled some of the officers aside.  
"What's going on here!" He shouted amoungst the noise.  
The blond long-haired Alan looked up from the map he had been studying.   
"Van, You made it!" He said relieved.  
Van looked at the map, which had markings covering it, then looked at Alan.  
"Where's Hitomi?!" Van exclaimed.  
"She's missing." Came the rather calm reply.  
Van paled.  
"What?!" He shouted.  
All the chaos ceased as everyone stared at the discouraged king. Alan looked around and glared at the men. They slowly went on with their business, quieter now.  
"Where's Hitomi?! What happened to her?!" Van asked desperately.  
Alan signaled for Van and Merle to follow, and told Gaddes to take over. Merle tugged on Van's red lose shirt.  
"Van-sama, I'll stay here, just in case if she shows up." She said gently.  
Van smiled and patted her pink haired head, then followed Alan. The blond led Van into a small room in the inner fort. He gestured for the king to take a seat. Van refused. Instead, he leaned against the wall, arms crossed. Alan gave out a sigh and took a seat in the other chair that waited for him. He laid a copy of the scribbled map on the small table in front of him.  
"Van. Something happened on the way here. I take it you received the message I sent you."  
Van nodded.  
Alan sighed heavily, avoiding eye contact with the king.  
"I don't know how to say it, but..." He looked at Van. "Dilandau is back, and he threatened Hitomi. They both disappeared in Hitomi's light...before I could get him."  
Silence followed the dredged news.  
Van allowed the information to sink in before exploding in anger.  
"How could your sister turn back!?" He shouted.  
Alan just stared at the map in shame.  
"I don't know." He muttered.   
Van looked at Alan with disgust and saw that he did not have his sword with him.  
"He took your sword didn't he!" He said coldly.  
No answer.  
"How could you let Hitomi be held hostage in front of you!! Bastard!!! You're no knight of Austuria!!!"  
With that, Van stormed out of the room. He made his way outside, where he saw Merle patiently waiting.  
Merle looked up at the king and smiled. He did not. His brown eyes had grown cold and emotionless in just a matter of minutes.  
"Merle, I want you to stay here." He said sternly and coldy. "I'm going to look for Hitomi, I should be gone a few days."  
The cat-girl replied in a small voice,  
"How are you going to find her?"  
Van looked at the pendant around his neck.  
"No! Van-saaamma!!! You can't use that! It's not good! Don't you remember what you taught me, what Folken said!!"  
Van was silent, then answered sharply,  
"She's with Dilandau! If I don't find her, She's going to get killed!!"  
Merle gasped at the news.  
"But you still can't use it! It's too dangerous!! Hitomi can take care of herself!"  
The king faced his back to the little cat-girl.  
"No she can't." He muttered as he walked towards the gates.  
Merle quickly followed on all fours.  
"Van-saaammmaa!!! Even if you use the pendant, you still might not get to her in time!"  
Van froze, still facing his back on the little girl behind him.  
"I'll take Escaflowne." He said in an icy cold tone.  
"Van No!!!" Merle shouted.  
But it was too late, Van had exited the post and was on his was to Fanelia to retrieve the cursed dragon Guymelef.  
  
  
Well that's the end of Chapter 2. I know it was a little shorter than what I expected, but oh well. Don't forget to review and if you have little requests, I'll be happy to take them (Just no flames). Well till next time bye!!!!  



End file.
